Une personne envahissante
by mrgnelrd
Summary: Tout le monde l'aime. Minerva la déteste. Que vient-elle faire ici ? Albus lui appartient. OS ADMM. (Emma Dwyer sort de mon imagination ...)


C'était la rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Le banquet se déroulait étonnement bien, les élèves épuisés ne chahutaient pas trop. Tout le monde semblait ravi de débuter cette année car la guerre venait de se terminer. Tout le monde sauf Minerva Mc Gonagall qui était trop occupée à observer la nouvelle professeur de sorcellerie - Filius avait décidé de prendre sa retraite - en pleine discution avec le directeur, Albus Dumbledore. C'était une très belle femme, d'une dizaine d'années son ainée. Les cheveux blonds, le rire cristallin, tout pour plaire en somme. Minerva était jalousement malade du professeur Emma Dwyer. Les deux se parlaient comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et elle étaient bien la seule à remarquer la façon dont elle le charmait, si bien qu'elle décida de quitter précipitamment le repas.

Albus ne réagit pas voyant Minerva quitter la salle mais se dit de lui demander la raison à l'occasion, puis il repris sa discussion avec le professeur Dwyer.

Dans ses appartement Minerva pleurait. Cela ne faisait pas deux heures que la nouvelle était là qu'elle ne la supportait déjà pas. Elle s'endormit toute habillée et pleine de larmes sur son grand lit vide et froid.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile pour la directrice adjointe. Ne voulant pas se faire du mal en allant dans la grande salle ; à quoi bon voir l'homme qu'elle aimait se faire

draguer ? ; elle décida d'appeler un elfe de maison pour son petit déjeuner. Elle se rendit ensuite directement dans sa salle de métamorphose.

Dans la grande salle, Albus était très surpris de ne pas voir sa collège, cela faisait bien vingt ans qu'elle n'avait pas ratée un repas ... Il quitta la grande salle et se dirigea vers les appartement de Minerva. Il les trouva vide. Il alla donc dans sa salle de classe. Elle était là, assise à son bureau en train de corriger des essais de 5e années.

-"Albus.

\- Minerva que faites vous ici ?

\- Je travaille, ça ne se voit pas ? lui répondit elle sans le regarder.

\- Je ne suis pas totalement aveugle non plus Minerva, mais pourquoi n'étiez vous pas dans la grande salle ce matin ? Et pourquoi avait vous quitter le repas avant la fin hier soir ?

Minerva releva la tête, le regard noir :

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon père à ce que je sache ! J'ai encore le droit de faire ce qu'il me plait ! Allez donc parler à l'autre blondasse et laissez moi tranquille ! Allez sortez !"

Albus, sous le regard électrisant de son adjointe décida de la laissez. Il se rendit donc dans son bureau.

La journée passa. Les élèves durent subir la colère foudroyante du professeur Mc Gonagall, qui détrôna la réputation exécrable du professeur Rogue en à peine une journée. Quand au professeur Dwyer, son niveau dans les sortilèges équivalait à celui de Gilderoy Lockart dans la défense contre les forces du mal. Ce fut la seule note positive de la journée de Minerva.

Les semaines passèrent. Minerva ne se rendait plus dans la grande salle, sauf le soir car elle y était obligée. Elle ne rendait plus visite au directeur pour leurs parties d'échecs nocturnes, elle ne trouvait plus la force de manger. Elle effectuait ses rondes du soir seule et le professeur Dwyer la remplaça avec Albus.

Un matin de décembre, un élève de 7eme année de Gryffondore alla trouver le professeur Dumbledore car le professeur Mc Gonagall n'était pas présente en cours.

Albus ordonna au jeune homme de l'attendre dans la salle de classe et décida de rendre visite à sa collège. Arrivé devant sa porte, il toqua et il rentra. Elle était là, assise sous ses couvertures, le regard vide et la peau blanche. Albus s'approcha et s'assit çà ses cotés.

-"Minerva.

\- ...

\- Minerva pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en cours ?

\- Ils ... Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sur qu'ils ont besoin de vous, ils ont besoin de leur professeur pour réussir leurs ASPICS.

Minerva releva la tête.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous là ? la questionna t-il d'une voix faible.

\- Parce que vous êtes ma collège et ma meilleure amie.

\- C'est faux, lui répondit-elle en entrant dans une colère noire. Votre meilleure amie s'appelle Emma Dwyer, d'ailleurs vous l'appréciez tellement qu'elle fait ses rondes avec vous, qu'elle joue aux échecs avec vous et que vous n'avez d'yeux que pour elle ..."

Sur ses mots elle fondit en larmes.

Albus était déconnecté. Qu'il pouvait être bête ! C'est alors qu'il comprit tout les évènement étranges des dernières semaines.

\- "Minerva, regarde moi. Minerva, tu es ma meilleure amie. Pas elle. Elle ne t'arrives même pas à la cheville. Si c'est elle qui te met dans cet état, je peux lui demander de partir tu sais."

Elle le regarda elle lui murmura :

-"Pourquoi ferais-tu ça Albus ?

\- Parce que je t'aime Minerva.

\- Non ce n'est pas possible je t'ai vu avec elle c'est ...

\- Je t'aime Minerva et je t'ai toujours aimé. Je ne supporte pas te voir souffrir surtout pour un personne comme elle. Tu vaux bien plus.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

\- Et toi Min ?

\- A jamais.

\- A jamais."


End file.
